wikityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Enodoc
Welcome to Fable Answers! Welcome to Fable Answers, Enodoc. Thanks for ! I hope you join in and ask or answer some more questions. You can find the new questions on the page. Why not and tell us more about yourself? If you need any help, have a look at . -- Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:36, May 19, 2010 OK. I have had a bit of help with the skin but the colouring is all mine. We have now got talk page links too. At the top of the page. It currently says Back to go from a talk page to the article but if you can think of anything better, feel free to tell me. And, yes. Transparent background would be good. But, thanks for the compliment. It took me a few hours to get it all done. 08:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, it looks quite good. Apart from the links. What do you think? Do we need to change them now? 06:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :On recent changes, the sidebar doesn't look as good. Could you have a look at this if you know how to? 09:14, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::What's wrong with it? On my computer it looks the same as it does everywhere else. Can you upload a screenshot? --Enodoc(Talk) 10:37, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :::That's odd then. Here. Look at the bottom of the sidebar. 11:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::That looks like it may be a problem with the toolbox width/border settings. I'm guessing you use Firefox? I use IE and don't get the rounded borders which may be causing the problem. I'll see what I can do, tell me if it sorts itself out. --Enodoc(Talk) 09:58, June 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::All right. And, yes, I use Firefox. 10:01, June 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::It appears to be fine now. 10:21, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Hi, how did you override the sidebar with the MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar? I am asking this as it seems to be different to the code on another answers wiki I use and am trying to change it. Can you get back to me on this? Thanks, 20:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Never mind. It fixed itself after a purge. 20:24, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Duplicates I have gotten a few which I have eliminated. I may have some I missed. I have redirected most duplicates to the best answer. I have had the How to open the Guild chest so many times I know the name of the best question off by heart. How to have sex comes up a lot too... But, I may have a few left over but almost 900 questions! I am so pleased with how it is going and it is a month since I set it up tomorrow. ☆The Solar 12:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nice to hear that it's going so well! Only a month? Wow! You should add the best answer to the most popular questions to that list on the main page of Top Questions that I started. (The only one there now is When will Fable III be released?) Did you know also that you have 70 ? --Enodoc(Talk) 12:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't really care about the wanted categories actually. They don't work the same on answers wikis that they do on normal wikis. Yeah, I should add more questions there then. I will add the Guild chest question I think. ☆The Solar 13:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC)